The invention relates to a radial fan with an axial housing, in particular for conveying chemically aqgressive air and gases.
In a known radial fan of this type, a circular cylindrical plastic housing is provided which has a rotationally symmetrical inlet funnel at one of its ends and an outlet funnel at its other end, and close behind the inlet funnel encloses a plastic impeller arranged coaxially with the latter and which possesses at its circumference apertures for the approximately radial discharge of the air or gases, conveyed by its curved guide blades, into the surrounding housing, the electromotor driving the impeller being situated inside a separately ventilated, plastic inner housing which penetrates the housing of the radial fan and is sealed with respect to the latter. Such a radial fan is described, for example, in German Utility Model 84 16 415.